


It'll All Be Alright

by FandomDarling



Category: Destroyer (2018)
Genre: Amnesiac Chris (Destroyer), F/M, Friends to Lovers, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 22:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomDarling/pseuds/FandomDarling
Summary: It was just normal day. A normal bank run for you. Then everything changed when bank robbers rolled in. All you were worried about is surviving the incident until you watch the FBI agent get gunned down in front of you. Your nurses instincts kick in and all you can do is try to help him. When he survives and wakes up from his coma, he asks for you, seeing as you are the last thing he remembers. Together you embark on a journey of friendship, discovery and perhaps love.





	It'll All Be Alright

You didn’t tend to dwell on thinking about how or when you would die. But when faced with the possibility of being gunned down in a bank robbery, you realized it didn’t make the your list.

You were only 27 years old, that’s still relatively young and here you are quivering on the floor of a bank after your grueling double night shift trying not to get shot. You were relieved when the shooters left, enough to lift your head and see one reenter. You dropped your head down again.

“No, dye packs huh?” He muttered before pulling his gun.

The teller was crying as the front door opened again as an unmasked man ran in “FBI!”. The gunfight was over as quickly as it began and the unmasked man hit the ground. You looked at him gasping, blue eyes glassy as the gunman shot the teller. Purple stained Combat boots crossed your eye line as the gunman shot the agent again and stormed out. As the tires peeled out, you pushed yourself up and crawled over to the FBI agent.

“Sir, my name is (y/n), I’m a nurse, I’m gonna help you ok. Just hold on.” You quickly access his injuries, multiple gunshots to the torso. It was grisly. You check his pulse, finding it faint but still there. You turn around and spot a man on his phone.

 “Sir, call 911 and tell them to send two ambulances quickly, we’ve got a man with multiple gunshots to the torso and one to the head as well as female with multiple gunshots. Tell them the man’s pulse is weak but still there.”

The man fumbles with his phone. “Now!” You shout, shedding your lavender cardigan and pressing it to his head to quell the bleeding. “Sir, stay with me. You’re gonna be ok.” You turn back to the man on the phone “where are ambulances?”

The man looks at you, “on its way”.

You nod and turn to the girl next to your left. “Give me your flannel, give it to me.” You shout when she hesitates. She hands it over with shaky hands. You press it against the back of his head. “Ma’am please come here, I need your hands.”

She scoots over, “what can I do?” She mutters, her face tear stained.

“Hold this to his chest, press hard, we gotta try to slow the bleeding until the EMT’s get here.” She nods and presses down. As The sirens sound in the distance, you turn back to him and check his pulse again. “Sir, the ambulance is so close. Stay with me.” His eyes were glassy as they fluttered closed. Soon the EMTs burst through the door, gurney in hand.

You stand, “I found three wounds to the chest and one to his head.” You allow the EMT’s to load him into the ambulance.

“You riding along?” The EMT’s asks and you don’t even have to think as you climb into the back of the ambulance. The doors close and you take the man’s hand, unable to shake the connection your feeling with him.

“You’re gonna be ok.” You whisper, stroking his cheek as the EMT worked on stopping the bleeding.


End file.
